


your blood (and your bones)

by daleked



Series: Brief Lives: Alternate Universes [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe: Zombie Apocalypse, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleked/pseuds/daleked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by <a href="http://eneada.deviantart.com/art/Teen-Wolf-Roadside-Picnic-324660616/">this</a> wonderful picture.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>“Hey, I’m Will Smith and you’re the dog, huh?” Stiles jokes once, and Derek levels a glare at him. They make plans: travel by car, disinfectant in the back, perishables under the seat. The guns in the front with them; always in reach.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	your blood (and your bones)

**Author's Note:**

> I write fic on [tumblr](http://thessaliad.tumblr.com/tagged/BB-FICLETS-OF-TW). Follow me! I'm friendly :-) All these short AUs I am writing will be part of a series.

All Stiles can say is that I Am Legend made it look fun. And it isn’t. It’s just him, for some stupid reason, and Derek. The rest of the pack have sent a message: “safe with a colony” through text, asking them to come. It isn’t fair that werewolves are immune to the airborne transmission of the virus, is it? Derek has asked Stiles so many times if he wants to be turned, but Stiles shakes his head. Isaac told him about the terror of transforming, and the thing is, no one knows if werewolves are immune to a zombie bite. Stiles has enough to worry about without a monthy furry problem.

"I guess it's a relief that everyone is safe," Stiles says, voice cracking. "Dad texted me, you know? He's with a different colony, somewhere near Nevada. Scott is going over to fetch him."

"It was..." Derek tries to find the words. "A police conference?" Stiles laughs bitterly.

"Yes, and he got away. Thank god for gun laws, huh? They're finally coming in handy." Derek knows that Stiles regrets not going on the trip with the rest of the pack down to Lake Tahoe for the holidays. If he did, Derek would be alone here, and Stiles would be with Lydia and Scott and Allison and everyone else. Not stuck here with Derek, making plans for a future that they're both unlikely to live in for very long.

"I'm sorry you're not with them," Derek tells him. "But I'm glad you're not here alone." Stiles' eyes are surprised-bright, and he smiles as he turns away. Stiles starts talking about how he's never been fond of Lake Tahoe.

Derek is the one who gets up later. Stiles wakes up in his dad's bedroom (Derek sleeps on the other side of the wide bed) and checks the doors and windows, hefting a baseball bat in his hands as he checks the locks, makes sure the sun is up and bright before waking Derek up, asking him to go out and get food. Derek heads out and returns within the hour to baked beans on the stove, and while he comes in with the carcass, Stiles disinfects the front steps to mask the smell. Stiles babbles on about how thankful he is that communications still work, and that Wikipedia is being updated by people in colonies setting up wifi.

"At least we don't have to pay phone bills any more," Stiles says, and laughs to himself. The sound falls flat in the empty pockets of the air, left behind by the people who are no longer there. Allison is safe and so is Chris, and she texts Stiles pictures of what Scott is doing to the colony. Chickens, cows and wild boars. The colony is near a major farm, and they've set up a thick barrier encompassing the perimeter. They're safe for now. No one knows if animals are immune or not, but Stiles explains that rabid dogs are basically zombie dogs. Derek doesn't even crack a smile at that.

“Hey, I’m Will Smith and you’re the dog, huh?” Stiles jokes once, and Derek levels a glare at him. They make plans: travel by car, disinfectant in the back, perishables under the seat. For guns, they raid the Argents’ basement, escaping a couple of stray zombies by the skin of their neck. Chris Argent tells them to get the wolfsbane bullets too, and Derek gets a scratch on the back of his neck for his efforts. it heals slower than usual, and Derek passes Stiles a gun and tells him to shoot if Derek ever turns into a zombie. Stiles' hands shake and he puts the gun down.

"We both know that if you become one of those, I'll never survive," Stiles says blankly. "Don't ever fucking tell me to shoot you again." Derek comes in the next day and tosses the keys to a new car at Stiles. They don’t talk about the ruined auto showroom in the next town. There’s no place for morals here, any more than there's a place for the silence that hangs softly between the both of them.

Stiles cries at night, a soft sound that Derek knows by now. He knows that the human cries for his father, for Danny who hasn’t been seen since the infection started, for all his schoolmates who have vanished into the darkness. He receives a text from Erica regarding Lydia. Apparently, she's not only immune to the bite of a werewolf, she's immune to zombie genes too.

 _She's experimenting on herself_ , Erica texts him. _It scares the hell out of everyone else, but the thing is, it just might work. One of the infected rabbits was cured, but it passed away the next day. Her mom's helping too, but her blood doesn't work like hers does._

It’s nearly autumn when they make their move, and Stiles loads canned fruits and packets of beef jerky and distilled water bottles into the front. Derek keeps a bottle of disinfectant with them and a whole crate more in the back, while the guns roll in the front with them. The fuel for the car stays in the back. Scott sent coordinates, and Stiles tells him to be safe. The colony is a 15-hour drive away, and the days are getting shorter. Derek and Stiles agree that no driving will happen at night. The werewolves are the ones keeping the infection at bay in the colony, and nearly everyone is a wolf now. Those that died from the bite have been burnt far away from the colony at noon, their bodies turning to dust. Still taking precautions. Scott is a competent alpha.

They take a picture of themselves and send it off to Scott. Scott replies with one of him and everyone else, and Stiles has to scrub a fierce fist over his eyes when he sees his dad smiling at the back of the group.

The first night, Stiles curls up against Derek under the seats, listening to distant roars. Derek can identify the sounds and these are nothing like his family’s: these are inhuman and loud, meaningless. They’ve made sure to thoroughly disinfect the outside of the car where they’ve touched, windows and doors shut tight. _Bulletproof glass,_ he assures Stiles. _I know what I read in the showroom_. They piss from inside the car, standing up and lowering the windows in the daytime. Stiles complains about needed to schedule his bowel functions, but complies. No point in touching the outside of the car more than they need to. They wake up in the morning to scratches on the door, but nothing more. Night after night, Stiles checks his GPS and they count down how much longer.

On the last night before they reach the colony, Stiles tears up just before night falls. Derek licks the tears up and presses their foreheads together, promising him that they’ll reach humanity soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear what you thought of this.


End file.
